The Storm's Cloud
by Pixie-stick13
Summary: Because of her fighting at school, Sakura, a seven-year-old little girl, is sent to live with the Varia as part of a deal. As long as they take care of her, the Varia doesn't go to Vendicare for their little coup d'état. As the years pass, she gets very close to a certen blonde Varia Officer. Full summary inside. BelXOC and XS. T for cursing.


**Because I love KHR so much, I have decided that I will write yet another KHR FanFic. That and I have nothing else left to do. **

**Summary: Because of her fighting at school, Sakura, a seven-year-old little girl, is sent to live with the Varia as part of a deal. As long as they take care of her, the Varia doesn't go to Vendicare for their little coup d'état. As the years pass, she gets very close to a certen blonde Varia Officer. However, what happens when she discovers that she has to fight against her brother, the same brother that she always protected? Will she side with her brother or will she stay with the Varia? BelXOC and XS**

**Disclamer: I do not own KHR only Sakura and other OCs.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 –The Varia's Files**

"This isn't fair," I said to Papa as the car made its way through the country side of Italy.

"I know you're upset, but it's for your own good," my Papa, Iemitsu, said.

I'm sure you're all confused, so I'll give you the short version.

Back home, the other kids always bullied my Onii-san. As his sister, I did everything to defend and protect him. However, my actions got me in trouble. Whenever Onii-san was picked on, I'd give the bullies the exact same treatment they gave Onii-san.

The payback ranged from name calling to beating them up. But one day I had officially snapped and beat up every single kid that ever hurt Onii-san. Because of that, a lot of the kids were sent to the hospital and I got sent to Italy for some "help". So papa packed up my stuff and took me to Italy. There he explained that he was in the mafia and part of the Vongola Family.

"How is this for my own good, I didn't do anything wrong." I said with my arms crossed and pouted.

"You sent all those kids to the hospital."

"Because they hurt Onii-san!"

"You still had no right"

"Well nether did they!"

He sighed. "Look. I know you were just protecting Tsu-kun, but you took it too far. We told the school that you would but sent to Italy for some help."

"But that's not the whole story is it?" I asked.

"No it's not. The truth is that I made a deal with a group of people called The Varia." he said.

"Varia? Who are they?" I asked.

"They are a group of Assassins that work for the Vongola"

"I'M BEING SENT TO LIVE WITH A BUNCH OF PSYCHOPATHS!?" I nearly screamed.

"They're not psychopaths. Anyway the deal was as long as they take care of you they don't go to Vindice"

"Vindice?"

"A mafia prison for criminals who break Mafia rules."

"So as long as I'm there, they don't go to jail."

"That's right. And when you're there you can take your anger out on them." He added.

I smirked. '_That means that I can beat the crap out of them and they can't kill me or throw me out. Oh I'm going to have sooo much fun._' I thought as my smirk grew into a Cheshire like grin.

"They will also teach you how to fight properly and you will go missions with and for them."

"Alright. So tell me what are they like?" I asked.

He pulled out some files and handed one to me.

"That is Squalo" Papa said. I read the file.

'**Superbi Squalo is an assassin and the second-in-command of the Varia, the Vongola Family's independent assassin squad.**

**He is most notable for his silver hair and is always seen wearing his Varia uniform. Squalo cut off his left hand and replaced it with a mechanized sword. **

**His reason for doing that was so he could better understand how the previous Sword Emperor, Tyr, (also the previous leader of the Varia) felt and battled as he did not have a left hand either.'**

"Greaaaat. He cut off his own hand in order to understand something" I said as I looked at his picture.

Squalo had short silver hair, steel grey eyes and a scowl on his face. "Well isn't he look like a barrel of laughs" I said putting the file down next to me.

"This is Lussuria," he said handing me the next file.

'**Lussuria wears an open Varia trench coat. He has an extremely muscular build, and his favored battle style is Muay Thai. **

**Lussuria has a metal plate over his left knee used to block physical attacks and cause his opponents to heavily damage themselves. **

**He habitually wears dark sunglasses and his coat has a large ring of orange fur around the hood. **

**It is highly likely that Lussuria has difficulty in his eyesight since he states "I can't see" without his glasses.'**

"He seems nice," I said looking at his picture. Lussuria has brown hair with a side portion of green hair and a pair of red framed sunglasses.

"This is Levi"

'**Leviathan is known, as 'Levi' for short, is an extremely loyal subordinate to Xanxus, so much that he only ever fights for his approval. **

**It is said that once he chooses a target, whether it be a man, woman, or child, he would beat them mercilessly. **

**He is also extremely zealous, showing up extremely early to fights. It is said that his speed in accomplishing his work is the best in the Varia.'**

"I hate him," I said bluntly. "And who's Xanxus?" **(A/N: There is a reason I didn't describe Levi.)**

"You'll find out soon. This is Mammon"

'**Known as the Varia's best spell caster, Mammon has the ability to cast illusions, as well as being able to locate any person by sneezing into a piece of paper (he carries a roll of paper with him). The spit or mucus that sticks to the paper shows a map leading to the desired person.**

**He also has a black frog named Fantasma that lies on top of his head. By turning into a yellow ouroboros (a snake, devouring its own tail and an alchemist's symbol), which forms into a "halo" above him, Fantasma can give Mammon the ability to fly in combat. He also has a love for money and will take every opportunity to make some quick cash.'**

"…" I just stare at the paper. Mammon was a baby wearing a black outfit with a hood that covers his eyes. He has white skin and two up-side-down triangle purple markings on his cheeks.

"This is Belphegor"

'**He is known as 'Prince the Ripper', and is often referred to as Bel. **

**He joined the Varia at the age 8, and is the youngest Varia Officer. **

**Belphegor is prince of an unknown country. **

**He is known as a battle genius, but his abilities only truly present themselves when he sees his own "royal" blood.'**

"He's a year older then you. And from what I've heard, he throws knives at everyone"

"Great. So, I'll be a walking target from the moment I meet him." I said looking at his picture. He had blonde hair and his bangs covered his eyes with a crown on his head and a Cheshire grin on his face.

"And last but not least, the Varia Boss, Xanxus" he said handing me the last file.

'**Xanxus is the current leader of the Varia and Vongola IX's adopted son. He was born into poverty with just his mother, who was mentally ill. **

**His mother discovered his Dying Will Flame when he was very young and brought him to Vongola IX. **

**When he and his mother confronted the 9th, he took Xanxus and agreed that he was indeed his son even though he had never seen this woman before nor her son. **

**Xanxus has a fierce belief in the Vongola family's supremacy, and claims that even during internal conflicts, the Vongola will stand united against foreign forces.'**

"I kinda feel bad for him" I said looking at his picture. He had spiky hair that was in a buzz cut on the sides. It is also adorned with feathers and an animal tail at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front.

"Yes. His life was sad indeed. When he found out about the truth, that the Vongola Nono was not his real father and that he was lied to, he went berserk and the Varia commanded a coup d'état. This was called the cradle incident." Papa said.

"Looks like we've arrived" he said as the car stopped. I handed him back all of the files and got out of the car.

We stood in front of a large castle like mansion. Let me say this now, this place was HUGE!

"Welcome to Varia HQ" Papa said standing next to me. He handed me Chizaru, and left to grab my suitcase.

Chizaru is a stuffed panda doll that Onii-san gave me for our fifth birthday. I hugged Chizaru tightly as that feeling of fear started to build up in my stomach.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up at papa. "Don't worry so much Sa-chan. You'll be fine" he said.

"Promise?"

"Promise. Now let's go in" He took my hand and my suitcase and walked me inside.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Have mixed feelings? Review and let me know! Ciao Ciao!**


End file.
